


splishy splash its an sdr2 mermaid au

by SkywardSaint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AI Chiaki, Gen, Other, Scuba Diving, UH relationships probably aren't going to happen, also rating is subject to change because ah. ko's backstory whenever that comes up., but hajime doesn't need fish ass 💔, idk - Freeform, ill probably add more tags later on?, im bad at naming things lmao, lemon shark kazuichi, merfolk, mermaid au, orca nagito, scuba diver hajime, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for the first two games, the title and chapter titles are going to suck, this is such a silly story lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardSaint/pseuds/SkywardSaint
Summary: hajime is a scuba diver working for the future foundationhe's sent off to research the ocean around the island of Jabberwockhe meets some interesting wildlife while on his mission there
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. woah ocean life

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY QUICK AND IMPORTANT NOTES :)  
> \- hajime in this is a scuba diver but whether or no he's called an ultimate is completely up to you  
> \- chiaki is an AI similar to alter ego  
> \- the future foundation is now a company that researches any form of aquatic life, both freshwater and saltwater  
> \- jabberwock in this story is an untouched island for the sake of not having wildlife be weird because of tourism yknoe just. bear with me here please  
> \- spoilers for the first and second game more directly first and indirectly second  
> \- the survivors of the first game are human and work for the future foundation  
> \- anyone who is dead in the first game are now freshwater merfolk  
> \- this is heavily going to focus on JUST hajime and the interactions between him and the ocean merfolk  
> \- everyone with an ultimate talent in the second game is a merperson  
> \- this includes izuru more on him later in story  
> \- i'm going to be slow at updating this  
> \- the chapters are going to be short because i am. Not Good With Writing Chapter Books  
> \- ill show design stuff for the merefolk (at least the second game merfolk, i don't. plan going too deep with the first game)  
> \- i think that's all  
> \- please let me know if i forgot to explain anything and give me some sexy feedback

Hajime Hinata. The Future Foundation’s first scuba diver to go off to the uninhabited island of Jabberwock. He was going alone and needless to say he was nervous. Even if he was going to be monitored with the help of an AI the foundation liked to call Nanami and get weekly checkups from Makoto and select others, he was worried. He’s heard tales of Jabberwock, both good and bad. The one he was most curious about was the existence of merfolk at the island. Now merfolk were a very new discovery, the first person to find one being Makoto himself. They were freshwater merfolk, however, with no signs of oceanic ones. It was Hajime’s job to study the marine life of Jabberwock and maybe even find merfolk in the area. It was a pretty big deal.

Hajime sighed as he laid on the floor of his boat, thoughts swirling around in his head like a storm. He wondered if this would even be worth it or if it would just be a simple mission of studying the undisturbed wildlife. He wasn’t opposed to it, but it was a little boring to think it was a possibility. He finally stood up and decided to get suited up to go diving. Makoto was expecting a report today after all. With everything in place, Hajime took a seat at the edge of the boat and let himself fall back into the water. He quickly got oriented and looked around in the water. It wasn’t anything exactly out of the ordinary for a tropical island, different brightly colored fish swimming around an array of different flora. As normal as it was, Hajime couldn’t help but still be impressed. The ocean never failed to impress him. He started to swim closer towards the bottom of the ocean, fish scattering about whenever he got near. He took out a special notepad and pencil that were able to be used underwater and listed off different things he saw and the general health of the environment. There was an odd amount of scrap metal scattered around, but Hajime didn’t think much of it. That was until he noticed very clear claw marks in said scrap metal. He got closer to it, studying it in acute detail. They weren’t any sort of bite marks, which was throwing him off. Maybe the scrap was on land and eventually got into the ocean? It didn’t feel right. He took note of it and continued going around the island documenting the rest of what he saw. Once he saw fit, Hajime started to head back to his boat. He grabbed onto the railing on the lowest part of the boat and pulled himself out of the water. He placed his notepad to the side and started taking off the different diving equipment he was wearing and put it away in its proper place. After that, he grabbed his notepad and took a seat in the driver’s seat. He looked through his notes, making sure nothing was missing or incorrect, but he lingered on the note about the scrap metal. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It seemed so unnatural in a placed flourishing with nature. He did his best to shove the thought aside, putting the notebook down and starting up the boat. He drove off, back to the small base that the Future Foundation had set up for him. It was starting to get dark when he finally arrived at his shelter. He walked inside and the computer he was provided with chimed on, the Nanami AI greeting him.

“Hello, Hinata! Welcome back from your trip. Did you see anything interesting today?” The AI asked.

“Actually, yea, for once it wasn’t just the usual flora and fauna. There was scrap metal scattered about but it had… weird claw marks on them. I made sure I wasn’t mistaking some weird bite marks, they were 100% claws… I can’t stop thinking about them… They’re really out of place in a location like this.” Hajime responded.

“Hinata… Do you know what this might mean?” Nanami questioned.

Hajime only hummed in absentminded acknowledgment, too busy thinking about what those marks meant. His thoughts were immediately disturbed upon hearing a loud metallic scraping sound from outside. Hajime rushed outside to see what it was but was confused when he didn’t see anything. He rushed onto the boat, looking around to see if anything had got on and then looked around the edge of the boat. He heard a loud splash behind him and quickly turned around, only to see the last of the splash, the ripples in the water disturbing the natural waves of the water. Something was here. He didn’t know what and he didn’t know if it posed a threat or not. He had decided to chalk it up as an animal that was curious about the boat and simply got scared off when he got outside.

Later he’d find out he wasn’t entirely wrong.


	2. close encounter with the finned kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime has a run in with some peculiar marine life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOGH ok sorry this took awhile and is. SO MUCH LONGER than the first chapter ive been working on this in between schoolwork n also just. kinda got a lil into this chapter since there was more sexy dialogue which is basically what i specialize in when it comes to writing but ANYWAYS

Hajime didn’t get much sleep last night, his thoughts still worried but he shoved it aside to try and rest. He awoke to hear the Nanami AI chip up, greeting him with a simple good morning. He tiredly returned the greeting as Nanami told Hinata about the things Makoto wanted a report on and telling him to stay safe whenever he decides to go back out diving. Hajime made a small breakfast and quickly ate. He gathered his equipment and headed out to his boat. He started it up and proceeded to head out farther away from the island. Once he was happy with his location, he turned off the boat and got his diving equipment ready. Suddenly, there was a horrible scraping sound, similar to the one he heard last night. He looked around the edge of the boat and was eventually met with a messy wet mop of pink hair and vibrant pink eyes staring back at him, filled with wonder that quickly turned into pure panic and fear. They just stared at each other for a while, the only sound being the gentle sloshing of the waves falling on themselves and hitting the boat.

“Um… Hello…?” Hajime tried.

That was apparently the wrong choice.

The person in front of him started screaming, an extremely shrill sound. Hajime didn’t know how to react, he simply tensed up and flinched away.

“Hey, hey! Listen to me, it’s ok! I’m not gonna hurt you!” Hajime wanted to reason with them, but it didn’t seem like they could even process what he was saying. He was surprised to even get a response.

“No way man! What if you’re lying!? I bet you’re some poacher that learned about our existence and wanted some quick cash!” They squawked back. They had some very sharp teeth from what Hajime was able to see. Wait, poacher? Why would they be worried about poachers?

“What? No, you got it all wrong, just, calm down for a second! I’ll explain everything if you just calm down!” That seemed to work surprisingly. Though the person in front of him was clearly still tense, they weren’t screaming and Hinata saw that as a drastic improvement.

“Come over to the lower part of the boat, it’ll be easier for us to talk if we go over there.” He tried to negotiate. The person hesitantly followed Hajime in the water as he walked over to the lower half of the boat, kneeling so he was closer to the water. Hajime thought it was a little odd how the person swam, barely kicking up water. The person settled where Hajime was standing with their face half in the water, glaring at Hajime. He could tell he had his every move being watched.

“Ok, I’m a scuba diver. My name is Hajime Hinata. I was sent here to do research on the local ecosystem and to also see if merfolk exi…” Hajime drew out the last word, the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place in his mind. “ARE YOU A MERPERSON?!” Hajime shouted. Not a good reaction, as the person in front of him flinched, ready to disappear.

“Sorry! Sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted. But, are you? And what is your name?” Hinata questioned, while running his hand nervously through his spiky hair. The person in the water narrowed their eyes for a second before pulling half of their body out of the water. Hajime was right, they are a merperson. He could also tell they were a male, given the small stature for what looked like a type of shark. Hajime took a moment to take in what the person looked like, fins jutting out of the back of their forearm, colored a shade of yellow-ish brown. The piercing pink eyes staring at him with an unusual amount of focus. His messy and wild pink hair dripping wet and sticking to the sides of his face and shoulders. There was a bolt tied to a type of string that looked like a fishing line hung around his neck, creating a makeshift necklace. Stunning, really, as Hajime has never seen marine merfolk. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the man’s somewhat high pitched voice start up.

“Yeah, I’m merfolk. Sharptooth Lemon Shark to be specific. Name’s Kazuichi Souda. There’s maybe like, fifteen of us here in the island’s ocean. We rarely come out, and we’ve been hiding ever since you came around. No one wanted to get near but I saw your boat and I got really curious and I just HAD to check it out!” Kazuichi slammed his hands down on the boat flooring, splashing Hajime despite his efforts to avoid such a thing. Hajime was able to see Kazuichi’s hands clearly now, sharp claws digging into the vinyl leaving small yet familiar marks. Kazuichi quickly placed his chin on the ground, looking up at Hajime with pup eyes. “How is this thing floating? All the boats ‘n stuff I’ve seen are at the bottom of the ocean… I wanna look at it!” He whined. Hajime noticed Kazuichi’s lower half was now floating at the top of the water, allowing him to see the large dorsal fin sticking out of his back and the lower part of him, transitioning to a completely shark body. Inhuman. It was a little odd. Hinata snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a cold wet hand grip his ankle.

“Woah, hey! Let go!” Hajime shouted. Kazuichi quickly pulled his hand away, his claws gently scraping his ankle leaving faint red lines. Hajime sighed and sat down, absentmindedly looking at his ankle. “Well, you can look at my boat, I really don’t care, but you can’t be clawing at it trying to take it apart or something. Why are you so interested anyways?” He asked the sea creature.

“Well… I just think machines are cool… I’ve only been able to see what’s in the ocean and I’ve never seen something that floats! Only things that look like your boat but well… not… floating.” Kazuichi responded while running a hand through his hair. His free hand fidgeted with the bolt hanging around his neck. Does he do that when he’s nervous or embarrassed? Hajime could only wonder. There was a long silence between the two, it felt deafening. Hajime had to break it.

“Hey, you mentioned there were more of you, right? Where are they?”

“Hm? Oh! Yeah, there’s more merfolk on the island but they might not want to meet you… Don’t take it personally, we’ve just never had human company in a very long time. Actually, one person might want to meet you! Let me go see if I can find him! Wait here!” Hajime had no time to respond as Kazuichi had already dived into the water, off to find whoever he was talking about. He had no choice but to wait for Kazuichi’s return. He walked over to the driver’s seat and sat down, tired from everything that had happened so quick and so soon. There were merfolk on the island, cool. They also clearly do not know what is appropriate by human standards. At least Makoto would be happy to hear this news, the foundation’s efforts to find marine merfolk not wasted. It’s all happening terribly too quick though! He grabbed the small notepad and pencil he carries with him on diving trips and jot down notes about his interactions with Kazuichi. After a little while two loud knocks sounded against the hull of the boat, causing Hinata to jump. He heard a familiar voice pipe up.

“Hey! Hajime! I’m back!” Another loud thunk sounded as Hajime saw Kazuichi pull himself half onto the boat. Hajime pulled himself up and walked over to where Kazuichi was laying. 

“So, I gotta warn you Hajime, this dude is a little weird… He’s the only one here though that’s had experience with people so… bear with me here.” Kazuichi whispered.

“Um… Okay…?” Hinata was very clearly confused, but Kazuichi seemed to perk up and proceeded to slide farther into the water until he was completely under. Soon, someone new came out who had a fluffy mess of snow white hair. He had very noticeable bags under his eyes and looked almost fragile with how pale his skin was and how skinny he looked. The man in front of him gave him a gentle smile.

“Hello there! I’m Nagito Komaeda. Kazuichi told me a bit about you on our way here. Hajime, right?” Hajime saw sharp teeth nestled inside the merman’s mouth, another predator.

“Yeah, I’m Hajime. It’s nice to meet you. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you?”

“Ah! How rude of me to not tell you. I’m an Orca, or more commonly known as a Killer Whale.” Nagito rested his arms on the ledge of the boat, jet black fins protruding from his forearms similar to Kazuichi’s arm fins.

“The others don’t really trust me, being a well known predator towards many of the others here. The issue is, I was held in human captivity for most of my life so I barely even know how to hunt, let alone hunt merfolk! Such a despairing situation, don’t you think?” Nagito rasped out. Hajime was taken aback by the orca’s words, a decent amount of information given to him that raised many questions. While in thought, he noticed how thin the man in front of him was. You could see his ribs faintly protruding from pale skin, his collarbones slightly sunken in. He felt bad for Nagito, he was obviously struggling, so why did the others not help? Suddenly remembering Nagito had asked a question, he mumbled an agreement.

“I wonder if you’re friendly… Considering you haven’t taken Kazuichi, maybe you are. What good luck that would be! Or maybe you were looking for a specific type of merfolk to take? Hmhm. I’m excited to find out the answer.”

“W-What!? O-Of course I’m friendly! Why would I even want to take you guys?! Did Kazuichi even tell you what I do?”

“Oh yeah! He has, but it’s possible it’s just a cover up to gain our trust.”

“It’s not! I can prove it to you now!”

“Then by all means, do as you please.”

Hajime huffed, suddenly having an understanding why Kazuichi seemed hesitant to bring him over and warned him before they started talking. He got up and proceeded to hastily put on his diving gear, making sure things were in check before walking back to Nagito. Nagito looked at him, an uncanny lazy grin plastered on his face as he watched Hajime sit on the edge of the boat and let himself fall into the water with a large splash. He took a deep breath of the air from his tank and sighed and he relaxed into the feeling of the water. He turned his head to see Kazuichi swimming idly in circles around the boat, who had his eyes locked onto him, watching his every move in the water. Hajime simply waved to Kazuichi, who had now stopped swimming, waving back with the hesitation of confusion. He heard a gentle splash from above to which he looked over to see Nagito fully submerged, his white hair floating aimlessly framing his face akin to that of a halo.

“Hinata-kun- you don’t mind if I call you Hinata-kun, right?” He didn’t even wait for an answer before continuing,”You’re pretty brave, Hinata-kun, swimming with two predators who have the advantage in the water.” Nagito was now uncomfortably close to Hajime, who tried to slowly and unnoticeably swim away to create a bit more distance between them. Kazuchi noticed Hajime’s discomfort and gave him a pained look as he spoke up.

“Hey, Nagito, back up a little will ya? It looks like you want to eat him…” Nagito backed off, that same uncomfortably nonchalant smile still on his face from when he first went into the water. Hajime would have to thank Kazuichi for that later. He never realized he was holding his breath until he let out a large sigh, scattering bubbles into the water.

“Sorry, I tend to get a little… overwhelming sometimes. I just think it’s absolutely amazing that you, hopeful, amazing, wonderful you, are so willing to do something no ordinary person would do! Ah, such hope… for someone to put so much trust in us…”

“Dude, you make it sound like we were planning to kill him…”

“Ah! Apologizes, that wasn’t my goal! I just think Hinata-kun is braver than the average person.”

Hajime was very confused and concerned. Kazuichi wasn’t lying about Nagito being a little weird. Ok, a little was an understatement at this point. Hajime thought it’d be easy to get a grasp on this man’s personality, but he was just too different. He followed his own beat, no matter how bad it sounded to the others. That was brave in its own right, but this felt like over doing it. He tried his best to not dwell on it, worrying about the situation he was in. Nagito was indeed not wrong, he is in the water where the two in front of him have a major advantage. He just realized he blindly trusted two possibly dangerous merfolk, stepping right into their turf. He must’ve noticeably stiffened, as Kazuichi frowned at his discomfort and Nagito spoke up.

“It’s ok Hinata-kun! I promise we don’t plan to do anything that irrational! We’re not animals. I’m sorry for giving you the wrong idea. I should just stay quiet forever, huh?” Hajime waved his hand as a sign of forgiveness and disagreement towards his last statement. Nagito was so all over the place. Nagito let out a weak chuckle.

“Well regardless, you’ve definitely proven you’re trustworthy. Maybe.” That smile was back. It unsettled Hajime to no end. “I think you can get out of the water now, if you so desire.”

Hajime gladly started to swim back up to his boat, grabbing onto the railing and pulling himself out of the water. As he started to take off his gear, he heard Kazuichi and Nagito pop up out of the water. He could hear them talking, but he couldn’t bring himself to fully tune into the conversation as he worried about the time and everything that had happened. That was until he could hear Nagito raise his voice and call out Hajime’s name.

“Hey! Hinata-kun! I’m going to go back out into the ocean! I’ll see you another time! Hopefully!” That was all Hajime heard before hearing a faint splash and Kazuichi murmuring to himself. He sighed and walked over to where he saw Kazuichi resting his head.

“Hey, don’t get so comfortable on my stuff.” Hajime playfully nudged Kazuichi’s head with his foot, hearing the shark groan and begrudgingly pull himself off of the boat.

“I told Nagito to leave. I warned you he was… odd.” Kazuichi explained.

“Nothing you said could’ve prepared me for… that. You mentioned he had experience with people, right? Then why did he act like that?”

“Yeah, he said he has experience. He’s only said he’s been in captivity, but other than that I don’t know what experience he has. I have no idea what made him that way but he’s clearly messed up.”

“Ya think…” Hajime mumbled to himself. He glanced at the sky, seeing the sun midway through with setting for the day.

“Hey, Kazuichi, I have to go now before it gets late. We can maybe meet up later tomorrow, ok? In the meantime don’t mess up my boat.”

“Awww, already? Really?”

“Yes, really. I have things that need to get done.”

“Man, alright… See ya later then, Hajime.”

“See ya.” Hajime smiled at Kazuichi, who gave him a big toothy grin in return, flashing all of his teeth for Hajime to see before dipping into the water and swimming away. Hajime saw Kazuichi’s dorsal fin sticking out of the water before finally disappearing into the vast ocean. Hajime sat in the driver’s seat of the boat, turning it on and driving back to his base. He had a lot to tell Nanami when he got back.

Makoto would be pleased to hear this news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill have a link at some point maybe in the next chapter to show off the designs of the merfolk bitches itll only be traditional art since im a lil locked off from digital but  
> regardless  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BASTARDS!!!! SHITS FUN TO WRITE AND TRY TO NOT QUESTION THE MERFOLK'S KNOWLEDGE THEYRE A LIL CLUELESS BUT ALSO NOT  
> also bear with me here if some things don't sound very nice in the story like grammatically it's been a long time since ive written a more proper story haha,,,,


End file.
